


kintsugi

by wilsonsnest



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Fair warning: very High Angst factor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Selkies, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:36:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilsonsnest/pseuds/wilsonsnest
Summary: The pelt was heavier that Finn’s and he guessed it was because of Roman’s larger size. It was just as silky soft and gorgeous though.Seth blinked at Finn, mouth agape. “What do you want me to do with this?”Finn’s expression darkened. “Hide it somewhere.”





	kintsugi

**Author's Note:**

> This is very experimental for me. I starting writing it months ago, and just had the hardest time with it. But the concept really intrigued me, so I picked it up again. It's fairly heavy angst, ya'll, but I personally enjoy the depth of it. It's nice to challenge myself a bit.
> 
> I'd love to know if ya'll are interested in more.

Seth shivered, feeling oddly cold even under the thick covers of the bed. With a frown, he reached over in the darkness, expecting to feel that his lover had perhaps rolled away sometime in the night. Realization quickly dawned and with a gasp, he jolted up. The spot next to him was cold and empty. He quickly looked around the small room, peering desperately into the dark, dread gripping his heart as he scrambled out of bed. He nearly tripped over himself, sliding on some jogging pants and then leaving the bedroom to go down the stairs two at a time.

Downstairs, he saw that it was just as dark and empty as their bedroom. He folded his arms over his chest and shivered as he looked around for some sort of sign. It was colder than it had been in weeks, a bad a omen if there ever was one. He took a quick loop around, checking to make sure Finn wasn’t in the kitchen or the bathroom. But the house was silent, and still - nothing disturbed in the slightest bit, except… 

The silvery hooks glinting in the darkness near the door caught his eye. He quickly turned on a lamp and could see that Finn’s jacket and shoes were missing. Heart pounding, Seth hurried to the door, shoving his feet bare feet into his sneakers and not even wasting time with his coat. He could only think of one reason why Finn might go out so late into the night, and it wasn’t a good one.

He nearly fell over himself as he ran down the rocks toward the beach. He could hear the crashing of the waves in the dark, and the cold wind stinging his face. He desperately began calling out for Finn into the night. Fearing the absolute worst had happened…

Seth had met Finn when he was seven years old. The house they now lived in had belonged to Seth’s grandfather at the time. Every summer Seth would come and stay with his grandfather for a few weeks. He absolutely adored the stone house his grandfather had built and the charming seaside town only a mile or so away. 

Seth had never been a fan of swimming, even at such a young age. But he used to sit at the very edge of the ocean, playing with rocks or shells, building things in the sand and letting the water lap up around his legs. It was during one of these times that he was playing alone that he met a young boy that looked about his same age. A boy who seemed to just appear from nowhere, dripping wet as though he had just walked out of the sea.

Seth’s memory of that first meeting with Finn was somewhat hazy. He remembered being alarmed at his sudden appearance, but more so amazed. Instantly fascinated and charmed by the boy with big blue eyes and a toothy grin. Seth had introduced himself, and Finn hadn’t really said much only reaching out to gently grab Seth’s hand. Not very long after Seth’s grandfather began calling for him. Excited to show off his new friend, Seth had turned to wave to his grandfather. But upon turning back to take the boy’s hand again - he found that Finn was gone.

By the time his grandfather had reached him, there was no sign that the boy had ever been there at all. 

Seth didn’t see Finn again until he fourteen years old. Long enough that he was sure the encounter had been a childish daydream he had made up. But it happened very much the same way as before, one moment he was alone on the beach and the next - Finn appeared. This time he actually saw him, walking from the sea - shorter than Seth, with familiar bright blue eyes. Seeing Finn for the first time had awakened something in Seth, and it was probably one of the most awkward encounters he had yet to have in his young life. They talked for longer, but of what, Seth couldn’t really remember. For three days, Seth spent time by the sea’s edge, meeting up with Finn and just getting to know him. But on the fourth day when he came back, Finn had disappeared again.

At twenty-one, Seth was helping his mother move his grandfather out of the seaside house.. The older man had become sick and could no longer live in such an isolated place all alone. The promise that they wouldn’t get rid of the house was the only thing that convinced Seth’s grandfather to leave. Being so busy, Seth hadn’t really the time to go down to the beach. But on his last night there, he went to sit by the ocean and reminisce about the past summers he had spent there. This time, he knew there was something fantastical at play. As the sunset, Finn came again from the sea. Seven years to the dot, looking beautiful and elegant. Impulsive and young, they had made love there in the darkness on the sand. And when morning came, Finn was gone.

Seth remembered waking up on the beach, alone and weeping for someone he barely knew. It scared him, how deep he felt for someone he had met a handful of times over the course of fourteen years. He refused to come back to the beachside house for another seven years, vaguely considering not coming back at all. He was twenty-eight when he finally went back. He had successfully published his first book, and was looking to get away from the intensity of suddenly being a national sensation. He told his publisher he needed some time away, and something urged him to go back to the house. Almost immediately upon arrival, he went down to the beach. Finn was already there waiting, older, wearier and what looked like a pile a fur clutched in his hands.

It was then that Finn had explained to Seth what he was. A selkie, a seal who could take the form of a human if they so pleased. Finn had imprinted on Seth, but could only return to him every seven years for a few days at a time.

Unless.

Finn had handed Seth his seal pelt, and asked him - begged him - to burn it. It was the only way they could remain together or the cycle of seven years would continue until they both died. 

Seth could admit he was a selfish man. He only had to think about it for a few hours before he did as Finn requested, burning the pelt in the fireplace while Finn waited for him out on the sand.

Now, as Seth searched the beach, he wondered if Finn had finally been unable to resist the call of the sea. While his partner could never return to his seal form, he still loved the ocean and clearly yearned for it. Sometimes Finn would sit on the beach for hours at a time, just staring out at the ocean. The look in his eyes, that of someone who had lost the most precious thing in the world.

Despite that, Finn never showed any resentment towards Seth and seemed otherwise happy. He took up a job in town, clerking at the small Inn. He was incredibly charming, and people were often drawn to him.

But Seth always had that fear in the back of his mind. What if it wasn’t enough? Finn had explored the entire world, traveling different oceans and exploring different lands. What if he had finally realized what he had given up just to stay with a mere human?

Seth was nearly at his wits end, about to wade in the freezing depths in desperation when he suddenly spotted an odd formation in the water. Cursing himself for not bringing a flashlight, he went toward the water, shivering as the cold seawater began to soak into his shoes and slosh against his ankles. As his eyes adjusted to the moonlight shining off the sea, he braced himself to go farther, feeling the rocking up the strong waves even only ankle deep.

“Finn?” He called softly, unable to tell just how far away the figure was.

Straining, he could just barely make out a voice. It was Finn’s voice. But it wasn’t directed toward him, and he wasn't speaking in a language that Seth understood. His ankles and feet were starting to feel numb, but he took another step closer, worried.

“Finn, what are you--”

Suddenly, the figure stood up straight and turned. Seth almost fainted with relief upon recognizing that it was indeed his lover. 

“Seth!” Finn sounded alarmed, his voice oddly rough. “Fucking hell, what’re you doing out here?”

“Searching for you!” Seth snapped back, trying not to let his voice shake. 

Finn took in a sharp breath, almost like he was going to reply before he shook his head. He turned away from Seth and bent over again. He seemed to be grabbing at something else in the water, and Seth sincerely hoped it wasn’t some sort of animal he was attempting to bring home.

“Help me.” Finn said, struggling with whatever he was pulling from the ocean. “C’mere, take this.”

Seth shuffled forward before something went and heavy was unceremoniously heaped into his arms. Almost instantly he recognized the silky feel of seal skin - exactly like the one he had burned five years ago. Alarmed, Seth looked up at Finn - wondering what was going on. Could selkie’s grow another skin? Had Finn found a random skin somewhere?

Before he could ask any questions, Finn was slowly moving toward Seth. As he got closer, Seth could see what Finn had a hold of. In the darkness, Seth could just make out another human figure, much larger than Finn and leaning on him heavily.

“Finn, who is…?” Seth breathed out, concerned.

His lover just kept going, trying to steady the man who seemed to barely be holding up his own weight.

“I’ll explain when we get home.” Finn said brusquely. 

Seth, confused, only stood still for a second before holding the seal skin tight to his chest and hurrying along after the other men.

 

0 0 0 0 0

 

Once they reached the house, Seth hurried to open the door for Finn and whomever he was carrying. He followed afterwards, awkwardly pulling the door closed while keeping hold of the large seal skin. Unsure of exactly what to do, he switched on one of the lights, blinking a little at the sudden brightness.

Now he could get a good look at who Finn had fished from the water. He was much bigger than Finn, thick and solidly built with long black hair and an impressive tattoo on one of his arms. He was naked, and it registered to Seth that this must be another selkie. Looking down at the pelt in his hands, he was almost embarrassed that it had taken so long for him to realize.

He watched as Finn settled the man on their couch. After a moment, Seth began to approach - not really sure what to do with himself. It felt odd to be holding this pelt in his hands. The only other one he had held he had burned a mere few hours after being trusted with it. An action he still felt an odd guiltiness about despite the fact that it was asked for.

He crept around the couch, trying to be an unobtrusive as possible. He watched as Finn knelt by the other man, his lips moving, but speaking so softly that Seth couldn’t hear him. From the front angle, Seth could see that the man was quite handsome, with strong features and thick, wavy black hair. He looked slightly ashen though, as though he might be sick.

Gingerly, Finn helped roll the man onto his stomach and Seth nearly gasped in surprise. A deep wound ran about twelve inches down his upper back between his shoulder blades. It was red, and had clearly bled quite a bit. It really looked like something a hospital should be dealing with, but the closest one would have been twenty-miles away.

Seth looked down at the pelt he was carrying and realized how incredibly useless he was being. He turned and gently set the pelt onto the nearby armchair before going to their bathroom to find some supplies. They weren’t exactly stocked up on first aide supplies and currently he had some peroxide, a few cotton balls and some small bandages.

Eventually he emerged from the bathroom with the bottle of peroxide, cotton balls and a warm washcloth. Seth cleared his throat as he approached them, not wanting to startle his lover or the stranger. Kneeling down next to Finn, he held out the items.

“This might help.” He offered quietly.

Finn looked surprised, but his expression warmed quickly. “Thank you.”

Together, they used the washcloth and peroxide to clean the wound as best they could. For his part, the stranger barely moved - probably too exhausted and out of it to even know what was going on. Afterwards, Seth took the dirty things to the kitchen to dispose of, jolting in surprise when he felt a hand touch his back gently.

“Sorry!” Finn said sincerely. “I just wanted to thank you… For not asking questions. And helping.”

Seth turned, rubbing the back of his neck. He had plenty of questions, but the severity of the situation easily overrode his curiosity. “I’m just happy you’re okay.”

Finn’s brow furrowed a little and he looked adorable confused. “‘Course I am.” He asserted. “I didn’t mean ta frighten you though. I just…”

Finn glanced toward the living room where their guest was resting. “I couldn’t of left him.”

Seth nodded slowly. “Who is he?”

The shorter man titled his head a little as if considering. Then he folded his arms across his chest and took a deep breath. “An old friend. I guess, would be the best way to describe it.”

Seth raised an eyebrow in response, and he could just tell from the myriad of emotions that had played across Finn’s face that it had to be more complicated than that. The truth was, Seth hadn’t really asked much about Finn’s past. Finn never really brought it up, and more importantly - he had been willing to give it all up for Seth anyway.

Surely, no matter who the other selkie was, it couldn’t be anything more than a minor inconvenience.

“His name is Roman.” Finn added, a small smile playing across his lips. “We grew up together. You probably don’t remember, but you met once - sort of.”

Seth furrowed his brow, searching his memories for any indication that he might have met this Roman. But truthfully, any memory he had that involved Finn was painfully fixated on the blue-eyed man. There could have been fireworks and a parade going on behind him and he wouldn’t have noticed in the slightest. Such was the effect Finn had on him.

He just shook his head, then shrugged lamely. “I don’t remember.”

Finn hummed, and turned away, heading back out into the living room. Seth followed after him, still wondering when he might have even glanced the second selkie. 

Finn stopped to look at Roman, his expression soft, but solemn at the same time. Seth watched in quiet interest as Finn started to reach out and touch the other man before quickly recoiling as though he had been shocked. A series of complicated expressions crossed Finn’s face, before it settled on something rather melancholy.

There was definitely history there, Seth could tell that much even from Finn’s behavior. But then again, his lover had said they had grown up together. Seth had only seen Finn every seven years - there was so much time in between their meetings.

Something sick and uncomfortable began to swirl in the pit of Seth’s stomach and he wished he were anywhere but here in this instant. If it weren’t three in the morning, he would take off for their local cafe and hide there until he could calm himself down.

“Here, take this.”

Seth nearly jumped, startled out his thoughts when he felt the seal pelt being thrust into his arms. He fumbled it a little as Finn quickly let go, and backed away as though it had burned him. The pelt was heavier that Finn’s and he guessed it was because of Roman’s larger size. It was just as silky soft and gorgeous though. 

Seth blinked at Finn, mouth agape. “What do you want me to do with this?”

Finn’s expression darkened. “Hide it somewhere.”

“Why?” Seth asked, feeling unsure. Seth wasn’t a thief, and if he knew anything about selkies (which was admittedly very little) taking a pelt away was a Big Deal. “Won’t he need it?”

Finn barked out a laugh. “He’s hurt badly. And I know Roman well enough. He’ll try and play it off before he’s healed and make things much worse.”

“Why can’t you hide it?” Seth was feeling a little desperate. It felt wrong to be even considering doing this to a stranger. Especially when he knew how much it affected Finn to not have his pelt.

Finn just looked at him for a moment. His blue eyes suddenly very intense. “I can’t know where it is either. Please, Seth, I need you to do this for me.”

Seth sucked in a deep breath, his grip on the seal skin almost painful. The one thing he was never good at was denying Finn anything he wanted. He could hear the wind howling outside, and everything seemed to come to a standstill in that moment. His brain tried to protest, but his heart always won out. With a defeated sigh, he nodded and left the room.

There were plenty of nooks and crannies his grandfather had built into the house that he could stuff the thing into. Hopefully, though, it wouldn’t take Roman too long to heal and he could be on his way. Seth soon found himself in the bedroom, knowing exactly where to put the pelt. He quickly pushed aside the small bookshelf they had against the wall. Behind it was a small door, only about three feet high, just an extra storage space. It was too inconvenient for everyday use and Seth doubted Finn even knew it existed.

Once he put the pelt inside and moved the bookshelf back, he wandered back down the stairs toward the living room. Finn was seated on the armchair, which had been previously occupied by Roman’s pelt. He looked pensive, gazing out through one of the windows into the night. Seth stood at the bottom of the steps watching the scene before him, trying to ignore the creeping sense of foreboding.

 

0 0 0 0 0

 

Seth stirred awake slowly, feeling a gentle touch against his cheek. He let out a small sound of protest, his own body able to tell that it was too early for him to be awake. Still, he slowly opened his eyes, blinking into the dim light of morning just now starting to filter through the bedroom window.

It took a few moments for his vision to focus, but eventually he made out Finn’s face, hovering above his. His lover’s soft touching rousing him gently. Seth couldn’t help but relax, almost tempted to wrap Finn in his arms and go back to sleep.

But then everything came back to him. Finding Roman. Hiding the pelt. Going to sleep alone. That uncomfortable feeling from last night started welling up again in Seth’s stomach. 

“Finn? You’re up early…” Seth’s voice was rough with sleep.

“Going in early today to try and get out early.” Finn explained quietly, trying not to break the peace of the morning. “I just wanted to let you know so you wouldn’t worry.”

“Oh.” Seth said softly. “Thanks.”

“Of course, love.” Finn leaned down and pressed a soft, lingering kiss to Seth’s lips. He pulled away with a sweet smile on his face, eyes crinkling at the edges. 

“Is the, uh, is _he_ still asleep?” Seth asked, a little awkwardly.

“Mmhmm.” Finn nodded. “The rest will help him heal faster.”

“So...what do I do if he wakes up?”

Finn laughed at that, seeming a little surprised. “Ask him if he’s hungry? Just treat him like normal.”

Seth frowned, wanting to argue that nothing about this situation was normal. But he was far too tired, and he knew it would be hypocritical. He had shacked up with a mythical being himself, he couldn’t exactly complain if more started showing up. He had brought it upon himself, as their local bookstore owner Dean Ambrose often said about people who got involved with the supernatural. 

Still, something about Roman made Seth think twice. He wasn’t sure what it was, and the thing that scared him was that he couldn’t tell if it felt good or bad. To his utter shock, he didn’t want to kick Roman out. If anything his own mind was confused about what to do about the issue.

Seth was not the kind of person who was used to these kind of dilemmas. He had strong opinions and made quick decisions. It was just the way he operated. But right now his wiring felt all crossed.

“Should I call you if he wakes up?” Seth finally asked.

Finn shook his head and ran a hand through Seth’s hair. “I don’t think it’ll be necessary. Only if something goes wrong. Just make sure he doesn’t get that pelt and it’ll be fine.”

“Gotcha.” Seth confirmed. “Food, rest and no pelt.”

“Theres a good darling.” Finn practically crooned before dipping down to give Seth one more quick kiss. “Get some more sleep now. I’ll see you in no time.”

“Goodbye.” Seth said quietly, in his head wishing Finn would come back to bed and already aching in his absence.

 

0 0 0 0 0

 

Once Finn had taken his leave, Seth tried to settle back down in bed. He pulled the covers up over his head to block out the morning light, but going back to sleep was impossible. His whole body was on edge, too aware of the stranger sleeping a floor below. But at the same time, he wasn’t ready to face the inevitable. 

What would he even say to him? What if he demanded to know where his pelt was? If Seth gave it to him, he would be out of their lives and everything could go back to normal. But that would mean betraying Finn’s trust…

Seth groaned and rolled over his bed, pressing his face into his pillows. He had tried so hard to make his and Finn’s life as uncomplicated as possible. Perhaps it would was wrong of him to brush off Finn’s past and pretend they were normal. But he could have never expected something like this to happen.

As he squeezed his eyes shut, desperate to just fall back asleep he was suddenly jolted by a crashing sound coming from downstairs. His whole body tensed, because he knew exactly who it was and he had no desire to go and confront the issue. He stayed where he was, still as a mouse under his covers as he waited to hear anything else. But there was just silence.

Abruptly, he remembered that Roman was injured, and that he could have easily fallen off the couch or tried to leave and tripped over something. He could be bleeding out on Seth’s floor right now, and the last thing he wanted was Finn’s “old friend” dying in his house while his partner was at work.

Reluctantly, he pushed back the covers and slipped out of bed. Usually he slept in boxers, but the uncomfortableness of having a stranger in his home had prompted him to sleep in flannel pants and a t-shirt last night. He fiddled around with the idea of wearing his slippers downstairs, though he rarely used them, before realizing that he was just stalling for time.

_Right. Injured. Could be dying._

Sighing deeply, he left the bedroom to head down the stairs. Taking them one at a time, he peered over the wooden banister to try and scope out of the damage before he really had to get up close and personal with it. From his vantage point, he could see the man had rolled off the couch and was sitting on the floor, leaning against the couch for support. To his relief, he seemed alright and there wasn’t any blood pouring out of him. No, it looked like he accidentally knocked a vase off of the side table, probably when he was attempting to stand.

Broken vases, Seth could deal with.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and cleared his throat. In a flash, Roman’s eyes trained on him, narrowed and hard. His brow was furrowed, though whether it was from pain or anger - Seth couldn’t tell at the moment. Even from his place a few feet away, Seth could tell how tense the man was, his fingers held the edge of the couch in a death grip.

“Uh, you alright there?” Seth knew he probably sounded stupid, but it was all he could think to say.

“Where’s Finn?” The man ground out, his voice tinged with pain.He tried to sit up, but immediately winced in pain and collapsed back, taking in gulping breaths.

“Woah, woah, hey!” Seth exclaimed as he hurried over. He stopped when Roman aimed his sharp brown eyes at him, daring the human to try and touch him. Seth huffed, hands hovering as he resisted the urge to help. “You’re hurt really bad. I’m suggesting you let me help you.”

Roman seemed to contemplate that for a moment, not saying anything before he took a deep breath and in one movement, hoisted himself back onto the couch. The selkie bit his lip, but was unable to stop the flood of curses that spilled from his mouth as his back hit the back of the couch.

“Roman, please.” Seth’s heart was pounding. He didn’t understand why, but seeing Roman in pain was quickly moving from ‘not wanting to disappoint Finn’ to ‘not wanting to see Roman hurt’. It was almost instinctual at this point, and he was quick to gently turn Roman around, the selkie in too much pain to resist.

He sighed in relief as he saw that the wound hadn’t re-opened. In fact, it looked better than it had last night, but still nowhere near as healed as it needed to be for Roman to be moving around so much.

“W-wait here.” Seth hurried into the kitchen, grabbing the drying towel and soaking it in water and ringing it out. He hoped Finn would remember to pick up some ice packs or something on his way home, but for now this would have to do.

He practically jogged back out, Roman was facing away from him, curled into himself, a little. Seth touched his shoulder gently, urging him to lean forward as he placed the wet towel on his back. He caught himself murmuring soothing nonsense, trying to calm down the other man.

“We don’t have ice right now.” Seth apologized. “If it makes you feel better, it looks a lot better than last night.”

He watched as Roman turned his head so that he could look at Seth out of the corner of one eye. “W-why are you doing this?” He sounded tired.

“Finn asked me to look out for you.” Seth replied immediately, though he was beginning to suspect that wasn’t exactly the truth.

Either way it seemed to appease Roman and the selkie closed his eyes, trying to focus on his breathing.

Seth took a moment to just look at him. He hadn’t imagined it last night, the man was absolutely stunning. His muscles told of strength, and the gentle curve of his stomach told of his health and prosperity. He had that unearthly glow, much like Finn did. If you looked too long, you could lose yourself for hours mapping the planes of his skin. The days after he had brought Finn home, it was like he couldn’t get enough. Not just sex, just feeling - touching and learning everything about him. 

Seth felt his fingertips tingling and a shiver ran down his spine. Disturbed, he turned away to find the broom and busy himself with cleaning up the broken vase as Roman rested.

The selkie eventually fell asleep as Seth puttered around the house trying to distract himself. Writing would be a lost cause, and for perhaps the first time in months he was on schedule, so he felt he could take some time off. 

After cleaning up the vase, he made himself some toast and eggs, leaving aside some for Roman later when he woke up. He watered the plants in their window, folded some laundry and in desperation, cleaned out their fridge.

 

0 0 0 0 0

 

“Seth.”

He fumbled the towels he was carrying, but managed to regain his balance. He had been walking past the couch to go upstairs, when he suddenly heard his name. Turning, he looked to see Roman slowly sitting up, the towel sliding off his back. Seth swallowed as Roman pushed the hair out of his face and then fixed him with his heavy stare.

Oddly though, he didn’t seemed angry any more. There was a softness, maybe even a sadness in those brown depths. It compelled Seth to inch his way toward him, curious about the sudden change in attitude. 

Roman let out a deep sigh. “Sorry.. About earlier. You were trying to help.”

Seth nodded, eyes wide at the sudden 180 the man’s whole attitude had taken. It didn’t seem like he was in as much pain as before, so maybe that could account for some of it. 

“Can you..” Roman wiped a hand down his face. “Do you know where Finn put my pelt?”

Alarm bells went off in Seth’s head, and he gripped the towels tighter to him. Just a few hours ago Roman had fallen off the couch and nearly cried himself to sleep in pain and now he was looking to up and leave? Finn was right,Roman was going to try and get out there before he was anywhere near healed. But what freaked Seth out the most was how desperately he didn’t like the idea of Roman just taking off into the sea when he was barely healed back together.

One bump and Roman would be nothing but a floating meal for a passing shark. 

“N-no idea. He didn’t say anything to me before he left this morning.” It definitely helped that Roman assumed that Finn took his pelt. There was a gentleness to Roman’s eyes that Seth hadn’t noticed before, and it made him want to give him everything he could. Perhaps that was just selkie allure in general. “I’m sure when he gets home…”

Roman barked out a laugh. “Oh, sure. He’ll want me away from here as soon as possible, I bet.”

Seth bit his lip and thought about Finn’s insistence that he hide the pelt from both selkies. “He was pretty worried about you.”

At that, Roman actually looked surprised. His eyes widening and his mouth a little agape. Then he looked away, the slightest of blushes coloring his cheeks in a way that was surprisingly adorable. Seth would have smiled if he wasn’t such a nervous wreck at the moment.

“Hey, are you hungry?” He asked, placing the towels on the chair next to the couch. “I have some eggs I made earlier, I can warm them up.”

But Roman shook his head. “No, thank you.”He scratched absently at his beard. “I just want to get out of here, to tell you the truth.”

“Oh.” Seth said softly, unsure of how to respond. “I’m sorry? To be fair, you’re pretty badly hurt. Uh, boating accident?”

Roman tilted his head a little, obviously impressed. “How’d you know?”

“I’ve watched a few nature documentaries in my time.” Seth explained. “It looks similar to things you see on manatees.”

Roman nodded, his brown eyes suddenly seemed far away. “Yeah, I was… too close to shore this time.”

“Oh.” Seth replied softly. He was itching to ask why Roman was so close, half-formed ideas in his mind that he couldn’t possibly know were true. But he noticed the other man looked very tired, as though the conversation had taken a lot of of him. 

Feeling bad for keeping him up, Seth rubbed his left arm a awkwardly. “I’ll let you get some more rest. I’ve got some writing to do anyway.”

Roman nodded, lowering himself down again onto the couch and heaving out a sigh. As Seth began walking toward the stairs he heard Roman’s voice, low and slightly muffled. 

“I’ve read _Running North_. It was good.”

Seth froze as he put a hand on the banister. Roman sounded half asleep, but the comment was obviously directed toward him. His first novel now seemed childish in comparison to what he had been writing lately, but it held a special place in his heart. Somehow, the idea that Roman had read it made him almost proud.

“Thanks.” Seth said softly, not wanting to disturb him if he already asleep. There was no reply, and Seth could see the gentle movements of his breathing. Feeling warm, and comforted - Seth headed upstairs, knowing full well he would getting very little writing done that day.

 

0 0 0 0 0

 

Seth spent the rest of the day puttering around on his computer, pretending to sort through laundry and even making the bed at one point. Now, he was avoiding Roman for an entirely different reason.

He felt drawn to the man, similar to how he had felt about Finn when he first met him. His skin seemed to glow, beckoning Seth to reach out and touch and caress and map every inch of his skin. His brown eyes, sharp and clear - still held secrets that Seth felt the urge to unravel. It was the gnawing in the pit of his stomach, the voice in the back of his head that told him that he wanted to consume all of Roman and then be consumed by him.

It was the same urge that had built up over the years of meeting Finn. That had started as the inkling of an innocent suggestion when he was fourteen and blossomed into an all-consuming fire when he was twenty-one and they had taken each other apart on the beach. He had been so sure that he would never feel that way about anyone again.

But here it was, and it felt like a slap in the face. Seth had never believed in fairytales, but he certainly understood that there was magic that bound him and Finn together. The idea that he might be feeling that way about someone else seemed preposterous.

As he thought about it, he considered that he didn’t feel anything less for Finn, either. This was something separate, individual to Roman, but growing side by side with his adoration for Finn.

Roman was right, the sooner he left, the sooner this would all be over. Seth couldn’t see his growing infatuation stopping any other way.

Eventually he ended up in bed, one of his various true-crime novels over his face as he had given up reading it about five minutes after starting. He couldn’t have been happier to hear the sound of the front door opening, likely signaling that Finn had returned home.

Groaning, Seth got up, combing his fingers through his hair to try and look somewhat presentable. Despite his misgivings about being around Roman, he was quite happy that Finn was home. It would help him focus on what was actually important.

Heading down the stairs, he could hear the quiet voices talking. Quickly, he realized he didn’t understand what they were saying - speaking in a twittering, almost sing-song language that surprisingly reminded Seth of song-birds. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw Roman sitting up on the couch, a hand folded over his stomach as Finn stood to the side of him, holding a large brown paper bag.

Finn noticed him first, blue eyes lighting up as he hurried to meet Seth, leaning up on his tip-toes for a kiss. Seth obliged, his stomach fluttering happily at the feel and taste of his lover’s soft lips. He pulled away as he caught a whiff of hot, fresh seafood emanating from the back Finn was holding.

“You bought dinner?” Seth was surprised. Usually they would cook something simple together. 

Finn shrugged, grinning a little cheekily. “It’s a special occasion.” He then gestured his head toward Roman. “He told me you were nice to him today. Thank you.”

Seth almost wanted to feel offended, but he understood what Finn meant. “It was all good.”

Seth’s eyes drifted past Finn and he could see Roman watching the two of them with an unreadable expression in his eyes. Then their eyes met, and Seth could feel that familiar feeling of being drawn in. Those brown depths no longer seemed angry and defensive, but Seth swore he could feel the sadness and anxiety just by looking. 

“I’m going to go set the table.” Seth barely even registered that Finn had walked away from him and into the kitchen. 

His body couldn’t seem to move, stuck between wanting to follow after Finn and go to Roman. Eventually, the selkie looked down, breaking their stare and Seth felt his body relax. He took one step toward the kitchen, eager to leave when it dawned on him what a coward he was being. He had always faced things straightforward, never backed down until he was forced to. But he was running from Roman like the biggest coward in the world.

He walked over the Roman, not wanting to alarm him or make him even more upset that Seth now knew he was. He moved the towels he had left on the armchair and took a seat, fists clenched on his thighs.

“D-did you feel that too?” He asked quietly, afraid that Finn would hear even from the kitchen.

Roman nodded, his long hair had fallen in a curtain around his face so that Seth couldn’t see his expression. All he heard was a soft, almost mournful murmur. “I’m sorry.”

Seth’s brow furrowed, confused about what exactly Roman was apologizing for. “I don’t… I’m not mad. I just don’t understand…”

Help me understand. He wanted to plead. Perhaps he should have asked Finn more questions about the nature of selkies, but he had been so determined to put it all behind him that he had refused to even try to learn. He had no idea if this was something Roman was doing on purpose, or if it was just natural. Judging by how devastated Roman sounded, it was likely the latter.

“It’s not your fault.” Roman said. “Once I get my pelt and leave you won’t even remember I existed.”

“Roman, that’s not what I’m asking.” Seth was getting frustrated. “I just want to know--”

“Dinner’s ready!” Came an almost too chipper voice from the kitchen. Seth looked up to see Finn had slipped out of his sweater and taken off his dress-shirt and was only wearing his t-shirt and jeans. He looked so calm and happy, in contrast to the very real confusion that was going on between Seth and Roman.

He couldn’t tell if Finn didn’t feel it, or if his partner was just ignoring it.

Seth didn’t move until he saw Roman slowly stand up, wincing as he straightened his spine. He immediately rushed to the larger man’s side, putting a hand on his back to gently steady him. Realizing that Finn was probably watching, he looked up, ready to explain when he saw the look on the smaller man’s face.

Soft, content and almost longing. Like it was the loveliest thing he had ever seen in the world.

Seth could feel his skin tingling under that gentle gaze and he ducked his head as he lead Roman to the kitchen. He was going to need to have a serious talk with Finn after dinner. 

The table was set for three for probably the first time in over six years. He and Finn didn’t have many visitors after all. Bowls of thick chowder had been poured, while in the middle of table sat some steamed oysters, peeled shrimp and coleslaw - which was likely mostly for Seth’s benefit. Finn had made it abundantly clear that he could live solely on seafood if necessary, something Seth had slowly shepherded him away from.

He supposed this was all probably in order to make Roman feel more at home. Though from the other man’s expression, he wasn’t exactly thrilled. Even as they all sat, Roman didn’t look particularly interested in any of the food in front of him, instead looking at Finn, his arms crossed over his chest.

Finn raised an eyebrow, not saying a word as he reached over and plucked up a few shrimp and placed them into his bowl of soup. The tension between the two of them was almost palpable.

“So,” Seth picked up his spoon and twisted it around, trying to keep himself calm. “How was work?”

It sounded so gross and cliche, a line he would have immediately erased if he ever wrote it in one of his books. But damn if he needed to do something to break this uncomfortable silence.

“Slow.” Finn commented with a shrug. “It’s the off-season. We get a few honeymooners, but it’ll be low-key until the next big holiday comes up.”

“Did you get to play tour guide again?” Seth’s mouth twitched into a small smile as he saw Finn roll his eyes.

“Just once today, of course they were enamored with Ambrose’s shop.” 

Seth covered a laugh by shoving a spoonful of chowder into his mouth. Conspiracy theorist and self-proclaimed supernatural expert Dean Ambrose and Finn Balor did not play well together. Though he had yet to say anything, Seth suspected that Dean knew something wasn’t Quite Right with Finn. But if he did know anything, he hadn’t outright said it which in turn annoyed Finn to no end.

Seth glanced at Roman out of the corner of his eye, a little dismayed to see he still hadn’t started to eat. The other man was openly glaring at Finn now, jaw clenched angrily. 

“You should eat, Roman.” Finn said gently. “You need to regain your strength.”

“I’m fine.” Roman’s voice was firm. “I’ll be better once you give me my pelt.”

Seth felt a shiver go up his spine, and he reached for the coleslaw, desperate for a distraction. 

“Roman, you have a twelve inch gash down your back, you are in no way ‘fine’.” Finn was surprisingly patient with him. “It’s safe for now.”

“You can’t just keep me here against my will.” Roman’s voice rose, obviously frustrated.

“We aren’t keeping you, I just don’t- “Finn cut himself off, and his fingers clenched into fists. He looked so conflicted, Seth desperately wanted to go to him. “I just don’t want anything else to happen to you.”

Roman was silent after that, though Seth could see in his eyes and the furrow of his brow that he had more that he wanted to say. Without a word, the man got up from the table, never having touched a bit of the food and stormed out of the kitchen.

Seth stared across the table at Finn, eyes imploring and confused. Finn looked at him, his eyes looked tired and there was a sadness in the curve of his shoulders. Seth almost wanted to be mad at Roman for being so hard on Finn when it was obvious the other man wanted to do nothing more than help him. But he also knew there was so much of the story he was missing.

“Finn, what exactly happened with you to?” Seth’s voice was low, eyes flickering to where Roman had walked out.

Finn shook his head in response. “I’ll tell you later. I promise.”

Seth nodded slowly, even though he itched to know the full story. Instead, they took their time eating and speaking quietly of their general day, keeping the looming issues in the back of their minds for a little bit longer.

 

0 0 0 0 0

 

Once they had finished eating, they cleaned up together, leaving a small plate for Roman in case he did get hungry that night. Seth was feeling quite trepidatious when they walked out of the kitchen, but they quickly found that Roman had curled up on the couch, having fallen asleep, his back facing them this time.

The wound on his back did look remarkably better, and Seth supposed it had to be that his selkie healing abilities were much faster than he would have expected for such a severe wound. It still didn’t look like he should be going out on the rough seas, but Finn was only going to get maybe two or three more days of milking the injury before Roman really wanted to get out.

Seth watched as Finn fetched one of their throw blankets and gently placed it over the larger man’s sleeping form. He treated Roman so gently, it was almost reverent even. It reminded Seth of the times they had made love right after he had burned Finn’s pelt. The depth of feeling, something so important and sacred that it could only be touched with the utmost care.

Finn turned off the downstairs light and they both headed up the stairs to the bedroom, trying to keep their steps soft so as the old stairs wouldn’t creak as much.

Once in the bedroom, Finn shut the door and immediately rushed into Seth’s arms, breathing in deeply and holding him tight. Seth was a little surprised, considering how calm Finn seemed to be during this entire experience so far.

Without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Finn, rocking him gently as he noticed his partner’s smaller body shaking very slightly. 

Even when Finn eventually pulled away to look up at him, Seth still held on, knowing the contact would help ground him. He knew he was on the right track, as Finn gave him an appreciative, if watery smile and led them over to the bed.

“This… might be a bit of a long story.” Finn admitted quietly as they sat together. He took Seth’s hands in his own, idly playing with his fingers. “And it isn’t entirely mine to tell, but you deserve to know the truth.”

Seth nodded solemnly. “Thank you.”

Finn looked at him, something reproachful in his eyes that made Seth worry that what he might hear wasn’t going to be pleasant at all. Despite that, he just moved closer, giving Finn his undivided attention.

Finn took a deep breath. “I guess I should start with this…”


End file.
